


My neighbor Fen'Harel

by Rysie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysie/pseuds/Rysie
Summary: Eileen Lavellan, daughter of a former Prof. at Halamshiral, is fullfilling maybe her biggest dream - make a degree at the University in Halamshiral, like once her father did.But her new phase of life didn't even begin, when Cullen, her boyfriend, decided not to move with her to Halamshiral.Now Eileen has to manage the new life as a student while she also must earn also enough money to keep her new apartment and dealing additionally with a heartbreak.On top of all that her lecturer, Dr. Solas Fen'Harel, exposed to be actually her new neighbor.A Solavellan modern AUT story.Note and Warnings: The Story will refer to very sensible topics like rape, mental -, physical- and drug abuse.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The clock ticks 6 am when Eileen's alarm went on and she didn’t even need a second to jump of her bed, in fact she was awake for hours by now but didn’t dare to stand earlier up because Cullen was still sleeping very deep. He had to fight terrible nightmares this night, so she only found it fair to let him rest a little more.   
  
Now the man just crumbled something in his pillow when the sound of the clock woke him.    
  
“Is it already time?”    
  
“It is.” Eileen answered and jumped up with hurry out of the bed but Cullens hands grasped after hers and pulled the Elf back into the bed. Eileen could feel his warm naked body on hers as he grabbed her closer to him.    
  
“I’m sorry about last night.” he whispered regretful in her ears and leaned his head gentle on her back.    
  
“There is nothing to be sorry for Cullen, I am not mad.” she lied to escape his grip as soon as possible. “ I really need to get myself ready.”   
  
“Why? The train goes off in two hours and I will drive you to the station, why the hurry?”    
  
“Cullen,..”. Eileen is already stressed out by his behaviour. “This day is really really important to me, can you at least act like you support me?”    
  
“I..-”    
  
**_Bing_ **   
  
“Eileen, listen..”   
  
**_Bing_ **   
  
“I..eeh-”    
  
**_Bing Bing Bing Bing_ **   
  
“Andraste preserve me,who is messaging you so early?!”    
  
Eileen grabbed after her phone to check and the answer conjures a smile on her face. Dorian.

>   
>  |Dorian, 6:05 am  
>  |Good mornin’ sweetie, I want you to know that I am tired as hell, but for my favourite girl it is a pleasure to be awake that early in the morning (￣Д￣  
> 
> 
> |Dorian,6:05 am  
>  I hope you mad woman could at least hold your eyes closed for a couple of hours - I know how you are.  
>    
>  |Dorian, 6:06 am  
>  Have a nice day on your first day at University!   
>    
>    
>  |Dorian,6:06 am   
>  I am keeping my fingers crossed for your job interview d(￣◇￣)b  
>    
> 
> 
> |Dorian,6:06 am   
>  <3   
>    
>    
>  |Dorian, 6:07 am    
>  <3    
>    
>  |Dorian, 6:07 am    
>  Call me when your messy day is over   
> 
> 
> |Eileen,6:08 am    
>  |Thank you for sacrificing your beauty sleep for me! Really appreciated! I will keep you informed! (●≧ω≦)9    
> 

Cullen erected his torso to look over Eileen's shoulders.    
“Of course - Dorian.”    


  
“At least he is supporting me, unlike my so called boyfriend.” 

  
“Eileen -” he tried to justify himself but the Elf already crushed the door behind herself and headed of to the bathroom. 

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water huddle against her body. Within seconds the complete room was covered in warm steam. Eileen had always the feeling that she could in so doing clear up her mind. It is not the time to care too much about Cullen. Today is her day, she worked and waited so long for this day to come, she will not let Cullen ruin it for her.    
  
When Eileen finished, she needed a towel to clear the mirror, which was all blurry from the steam. Dark circles around her eyes marked her pale skin and her long curled black hair looked like a birds nest. Eileen sighed before she started her daily makeup routine, fixing her hair and putted on her business clothing. She prepared a more casual outfit for later on to change and stowed it gentle in a little suitcase. 

“Good morning butterfly.” her mother greeted her and gave Eileen a kiss on her forehead when she reached the kitchen.   
“Mornin’ mom.”    
  
“You look stunning! Don’t you agree Zathrian?”    
Eileen's twin brother sat on the dining table and sipped his daily dark coffee while reading the newspaper.    
  
“Mhm” he managed to answer without even looking at her direction.   
  
“Oh my little butterfly! Look at you! I am so proud and your father would be for sure too, if he would still live among us. I am so sorry that I’ve never could fund you your studies and know you have to pay it all of your own..the University.. you had to wait so long- ”    
  
“Mom stop. I appreciate everything you have done for me. I don’t need you to pay my education - I will manage it and it doesn’t matter to me that I’ve getting my degree a little later than planned!”. 

  
With tears in her eyes, Eileen's mother hugged her. “Oh, your father would be so proud. You are coming after him, you know?”.   
  
“I am certain I have your traits as well in me.” Eileen said to loose the tense in the air.    
  
With success, Deshanna, her mother, began to chuckle and prepared some breakfast on the table.    
  
“This is for you and Cullen, in the fridge I’ve also packed lunch for you - please don’t forget it and let me know how it worked out, alright? I have to go downstairs and begin with the pastries.”

  
“Mom, I am 25 and I am moving today, you don’t have to prepare every time something for me.”    
  
“You are talking with a wall, it seems it doesn’t matter how old we are getting - she will always spoil us” Zathrian’s voice echoed behind the paper.  
  


“True, true you both are my greatest gift on this earth. You know that right?” Deshanna chuckled, “Save journey, butterfly. Please stay safe.”    
  
“Thank you mom and I will”    
  
Zathrian’s and Eileen's father died in a car accident a long time ago. Both of them were really young so they don’t remember that much, but one is for sure. This accident changed their whole life. Mom was often sad and worried about financial stuff. With hard work and with the help of Zathrian and Eileen she finally managed to fulfill one of her lifetime goals - open up a own bakery. So the three of them bought an old building, renovated it and opened up in the first stockwork their bakery.    
  


But the financial problems seemed never to stop and so the twins had to cut back on many things, like going to university and support instead their mother.   
  
The twins never complained and helped as much as they could but Eileen always had that one dream - that one day she will study in the University of Halamshiral and become a historian like once her father.   
So she began in young age to save money to cover the fixed costs for the university and apply to it. She was out of herself when she finally gathered enough money and passed the acceptance test for the University. 

“So what was the fight about you and our favorite Human last night?” Zathrian asked when Deshanna left the apartment.    
  
“You heard us?”    
  
“Not well enough to figure out what is going on.” he licked his fingers and flipped a page.    
  
The Elven woman checked if Cullen is somewhere nearby and then joined her brother on the table.    
  
“You remember that I’ve told you that Cullen is willing to move with me to Halamshiral?”    
  
“Mhm.”    
  
“Screw that. He got a promotion and is now the Knight-Commander. He wants to stay in Kirkwall.” 

  
Zathrian put with unbelievable eyes his newspaper down, “But the two of you are getting the keys for the apartment today, don’t you?!”    
  
“He asked me if I could drop the apartment and the University and moving instead to Kirkwall with him. He planned for me to study something else or find a job, or whatever.”    
  
“And you responded with?”    
  
“I refused of course! I didn’t saved my money for all those years to move to Kirkwall! And you know how much of a headache it was to find a suitable apartment that we could effort!”    
  
“I am glad hearing this from you Eileen, but what are you doing now? You can’t payoff the apartment alone?!”    
  
“I know..”   
  
“I am so sorry Eileen,...”    
  


“I suggested that we could keep our long- distance relationship like before and seeing each other only in on weekends, so both of us can follow their dreams. But he disagreed. He disagreed Zathrian! He told me, that he is slowly sick of this long-distance relationship. I mean so am I, but what is the alternative? Break up? We are together for 5 years now and Halamshiral was never a problem and we always managed to shuttle between Fereldan and Kirkwall..it would just be Orlais instead of Ferelden..and the thing with the apartment well..I guess I have to move to a dormitory”

  
“This is really shitty, you know? How are you supposed to find a room in a dormitory that quickly? He was supposed to move  _ with _ you. What kind of man is he, when he gets cold feets a day before you are actually supposed to move?! You are not saying you still want to be with this guy?!”

“Zathrian listen, I am angry as hell, but I  _ love _ him.”   
  
Zathrian nodded but his face shows that he is still angry.    
  
“Is he at least travelling with you to Halamshiral like arranged?”   
  
“No. He needs to be at Kirkwall, I will travel by train.”    
  
Zatarain's face went more read with each second passing and Eileen feared he will lose control of himself soon.    
  
“Brother please calm down, I will be alright. I have the interview about 10am and I am getting the keys afterwards and the welcome speech at the University starts about 2pm.”   
  
“And how are you supposed to lift the whole furniture?” Zathrian asked while he gnashed with his teeth.   
  
“Well.. today I would just take the most necessary things with me..and later..well I am still counting on Cullens help..as well on Dorians, moms and yours.”

  
“I am going to beat everything out of this man, does he have at least the courage to bring you to the train station?”   
  
In Zatarain's eyes Eileen could read that he would prefer to drive her, but the fact that he doesn’t have a driver licences detains him.    
  
“He will.”    
  


In that moment Cullen stepped in, with a angry face as well.    
“I am ready to go.”   
  
~~

The drive to the train station felt like forever, even if it is usually a way of 10 min by car.   
Cullen leaned on his head in one hand while with the other one he held the wheel.    
The radio music was the only thing that killed the silence between them.    
  
As they arrived and Eileen was about to go, Cullen raised his voice.    
“Eileen,give me 10 minutes. It is 7:05, your train departs in 7:30, this is ridiculous.”   
  
“Alright, you are probably right.”    
  
“You know that I’ve heard your conversation with your brother, right?”    
  
“Obviously.”    
  
_ Silence.  _   
  
“I...I am sorry for what I am going to say Eileen, it breaks my heart. But I can’t do this anymore.”    
  
_ Silence.  _   
  
“I’ve always knew about your dreams, but so did you about mine. What will happen when you finish your degree? Would you still disagree with the thought of moving to Kirkwall? What will happen then? I would not have the same opportunities in Halamshiral or in Fereldan as in Kirkwall. Should we always maintain this long-distance thing? I can’t do this anymore..I want to marry you someday, want to wake up beside you everyday, I want children with you, grow old with you..”    
  
“What are you trying to say with this Cullen?” A knot shaped in Eileen's throat, she kinda knew what will happen now.    
  
“I eh- what you said to Zathrian...maybe breaking up is really the best alternative to all of this.”   
  
_ Silence. _

“Eileen..”.    
  
The Elf could feel tears running down her face, she always feared that day, hoped and begged for it never to come. But here it is. Is her degree really worth this? No this is no time for doubts. She wanted this so bad, she will not give up on her dreams. Not after what she had been through to get to this point.   
  
“Cullen,..thank you for this 5 amazing years...I..- no never mind.”    
  


Eileen crashed out of the car to get as soon as possible to the station, she didn’t want to spend any further second in this car, not with Cullen in it.

For strangers she may looked pathetic how she ran crying threw the gate but Eileen didn’t saw their faces and looks, she just ran. 

Extremely stupid behaviour as it turned out, when she crashed into another man. The coffee, that he held in his hands disturbed all over his white shirt as his other documents in his other hand fell on the ground.    
  
“Oh no, oh no, oh no, I am so sorry.” Without even thinking she fetched a tissue out of her backpack and began to clean his shirt, at least that was what she was trying to. When she realized she just made a bigger mess, Eileen began to collect his documents on the floor.    
  
“I, I am so sorry” she once again began to apologize to the stranger, who didn’t say a single word since they’ve collapse.    
  
“Hey Hey, you are shaking, are you alright?” The ground vibrated when his voice raised out of nowhere and it was the first time Eileen dared to look at the stranger.    
  
He was Elven, like her. His head bald and marked with a scar above his right eyebrow and his whole head was highlighted by his strong jawline but nevertheless Eileen lost herself in his ocean blue eyes. She had to shake up herself to come to her right senses to answer him.    
  
“Yes, I..-”   
  
“You are sorry?” the Elf chuckled and Eileen could feel how her face went slowly red.    
  
“Yes.”    
  
“Well, I would recommend you to watch out the next time and look where you are running at, then something like won’t happen ever again.” He raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Eileen in a teasing way.    
  
Filled with embarrassment she tried to avoid his glance only to look at his dirty shirt and just to realized she didn’t only messed the shirt up but his whole suit.    
  
“Your suit..” she whispered in the void.    
  
“Fehendis.”, he cursed quietly and Eileen was more than surprised.   
  
_ “Was that Elven? I thought Elven was a language lost in time?.”  _ she said in her mind.    
Her father was one of the last ones who could speak the language fluently and gave lessons in the University, so she was able to learn some words from him. A reason more why she wanted to visit the University of Orlais so desperately, she heard that Halamshiral will once again give Elven lessons. But before she could ask the man her questions, the loudspeaker of the station thudded through the corridors.    
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, the train to Orlais just arrived at platform 8B”    
  
The Man sighed and took his documents from Eileen's hands and left with the words, “Thank you, I need to go - save journey.”    
  
When her head was clear again she just realized that her train was just called out and headed to her platform, still wondering if the man just spoke Elven.    
  
~~~   
  
In the train, she headed to her reserved seat and plugged in her headphones.    
  
_ “What a day”  _ she sighed and pulled out a small mirror from her back pack to check her Makeup. Eileen was never been so glad that waterproof Makeup existed when she saw that everything was on it’s right place and hear tears didn’t blurred nothing away.    
  
**_Bing._ **

> | Cullen, 8:04 am  
>  |Are you in the train?   
> 

Eileen stared at her phone, battling with herself to either answer him or not.    
She decided for the second choice and swiped away his message and tried to focus on the upcoming job interview. 

> | Cullen, 8:20 am  
>  |Eileen?  
>    
>    
>  | Cullen, 8:25 am  
>  |Please answer  
> 

After a few minutes her phone vibrated again with it her ringtone - Zathrian was calling her.    
  
“Eileen?”   
  
“Aye?”   
  
“Where are you?”    
  
“In the train? Where else should I be?”    
  
“Oh thank god, Cullen just tyrannized me with messages and told me that you are not responding to him. At first I thought he is over dramatizing but then I began to worry a bit.”    
  
“No need to worry, I am alright.”    
  
“So, tell me the reason you are not responding to him, so this coward have to messaging me?”    
  
“He broke up with me.”    
  
“That bastard...”    
  
Once again Eileen blended everything and everyone out from her environment and lost her sense about time while she reported to her brother everything that have happened and before she knew what was happening, the train stopped in Halamshiral.    
  
~~~

>   
>  | Eileen, 13:00 pm    
>  |Got the job and the keys to the apartment, Dorian (●≧ω≦)9 
> 
>   
>  | Dorian, 13:02 pm  
>  |AAAAAAAH!! I. FUCKING. KNEW.IT. You are rocking, Eileen! Congratz! We need to celebrate as soon as you are back!  
>    
>    
>  | Dorian, 13:02 pm   
>  |Heading to the University now?
> 
>   
>  |Eileen,13:03 pm.   
>  |Aye! I am already in the taxi :3
> 
>   
>  | Dorian, 13:04 pm   
>  | Have fun, sweetie ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ  
> 

  
Eileen didn’t want to tell him anything about Cullen yet, she was to tired and she kinda wanted to talk with him personal about this matter, the same goes to her mother.    
  
When the Taxi reached the Campus, Eileen was once again overwhelmed by it’s view. This is her third time here. The first one was when the University asked interested ones to come and visit them to get a first look and the second time was when she head her test. Now she is finally here as a student.    
  
There were everywhere signs for 1 terms students that guided to the right lecture hall, where the director will greet all students. But before she went to the hall, she searched for a toilet. 

  
“Did you already saw the new professor?!” a female voice said and Eileen got figure out that there was a group of girls gossip in front of the mirrors.    
  
“I did! He looks so handsome, even for a Elf, don’t you think Lucia?! Oh, Merrill I am so jealous, you signed for all of his classes, didn’t you?!”   
  
“I-I did.” a quiet shy voice answered.   
  
Another female voice is laughing.    
  
“Good move Merrill, did I know he was so handsome I would as well visit classes for the first term again. So my kalendar would be full of his sessions.”    
  
More giggling.    
  
“It, It is not like that! His classes seems so interesting! He also teaches Elven! No one did since Dr. Lavellans death.”    
  
“Oh, of course the Elfy Elf wants to study Elven.”    
  


“Wouldn’t you too? It is the language from..”    
  
“It is dead. Good for our Prof. that he is not only giving classes Elven, I guess he is giving this lame class because Genitivi offered him a billion gold coins.”    
  
“Headmaster Genitivi is..-”    
  
“Lucia, Saskia, Merrill - hurry the speech is beginning in any second!” another girl was crashing into the toilet.    
  
Eileen gave a frustrated sigh out, at least she knows now who she have to avoid, if she hearing those names ever again.    
  
~~   
  
“My dear students, old ones and new, I am very glad to see you here today,..-”    
  
Headmaster Ferdinand Genitivi was giving his speech and Eileen managed to get a sit a the first row, even when the hall was completely full. Her father always spoke very highly of Genitivi so she was very excited to be one of his students.    
  


“And at the end, I want to introduce to you one of our new colleagues and lecturer, Dr. Solas Fen’Harel.”    
  
The group of people in the hall began to clap with their hands, while Eileen was completely freezing when she watched the Elven Man from before going to the lectern. He wore a simple white short sleeves shirt and the suit trousers from before.    
Eileen wanted to hide, but unfortunately she had to decide to sit in the first row, where his glances immediately could find her.    
Eileen thought of the possibility for him actually be the new professor, but never imagined to be it true.    
  
“Please Dr. Fen’Harel, could you introduce yourself?”    
  
He gifted the crowd with a soft smile and began to talk.    
  
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. To not steal more of your valuable time, my majors are history and elven. I shall see some of you soon.”    
  
As quick as he entered the lectern as quik he also left it again and so the speech ended.    
Later on there was also a warming welcome party for all new students and Eileen got the chance to connect with some new people, with her eyes always searching after Dr. Fen’Harel. It didn’t take her long to find him, but there was no chance to talk with him, because he was surrounded of a group of girls.    
  
Eileen had so many questions, but she guess that her questions have to wait till his first lecture. So she decided to leave the party earlier, this day was exhausting enough.    
While she was waiting outside for her taxi she checked her messages.    
  


> | Cullen, 14:00pm  
>  |Did you got the keys?  
>    
>    
>  | Cullen, 15:00 pm  
>  |Just arrived at Kirkwall  
>    
>    
>  | Cullen, 16:00 pm  
>  |Meredith just explained all of my new tasks,seems interesting.  
>  I am really exited.   
> 
> 
> | Cullen, 18:00 pm   
>  |On my way home.   
> 
> 
> | Cullen, 21:00 pm  
>  |Hey, can you call me later on?  
> 
> 
> |Eileen, 21:30 pm   
>  |For what?    
>    
> 
> 
> | Cullen, 21:30 pm  
>  |Just do, please.   
>  21:30 pm

Eileen was surprised by his quick reply, maybe she will, but first she needs a shower.    
  
~~

She reached her almost empty apartment at 22:00 pm. There was really not much in her new 3 room apartment only a bathroom with the most important tools and a small kitchen. She doesn’t even have a bed nor curtains for now, everything is waiting for her in Ferelden. Nevertheless she liked the apartment, the only thing that kept her and Cullen waiting back than for so long was the balcony. They are placed at the highest floor and against her balcony is directly docking another one to hers from another townhouse. But it was the cheapest apartment in Halamshiral and so they had to make compromises.    
  
After the shower Eileen decided to give the balcony a try only to freeze again.    
Dr. Fen’Harel was leaning against the railings at the other balcony and smoked a cigarette.    
Not was he her lecturer, now it seems that he is for now on also her new neighbor. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ She reached her almost empty apartment at 22:00 pm. There was really not much in her new 3 room apartment only a bathroom with the most important tools and a small kitchen. She doesn’t even have a bed nor curtains for now, everything is waiting for her in Ferelden. Nevertheless she liked the apartment, the only thing that kept her and Cullen waiting back than for so long was the balcony. They are placed at the highest floor and against her balcony is directly docking another one to hers from another townhouse. But it was the cheapest apartment in Halamshiral and so they had to make compromises.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ After the shower Eileen decided to give the balcony a try, only to freeze again.  _ _   
_ _ Dr. Fen’Harel was leaning against the railings at the other balcony and smoked a cigarette.  _ _   
_ _ Not was he her lecturer, now it seems that he is for now on also her new neighbor.  _

Dr. Fen’Harel looked also really surprised and so they stared into each other eachs for few seconds before the man broke the silence with his chuckle.    
  
“What a surprise, life for sure has sometimes funny ways.”    
  
His eyes sparkled like the stars on the night sky and his smile were both heartwarming and familiar.    
  
“Yes.” Eileen managed to speak up and thought about the 1000 questions she wanted to ask him but a familiar voice let hers cease.    
  
“And what know? Take her things and wait for her to come home?!“ 

Dorians voice was so loud that even at her stock, Eileen could hear him speaking loud and clearly. 

What is he doing here?!

„Yes. I don’t want to call her off the party - she deserves some fun after her day.“ 

Zathrian. 

Eileen looked down of her balcony and saw them how they carried a mattress between their shoulders. Her eyes got a little wet. Zathrian most have told Dorian what happened and they came the long drive to Halamshiral, to bring her the stuff she couldn’t bring along on her own.

Dorian let a frustrated sigh out and looked up to her. 

„EILEEN??!?! YOU ARE AT HOME?!?!“ he screamed.

„Shhhh!“ Zathrian hissed behind him. „I am going to tell you this a last time - control yourself Pavus! Are you stupid to scream like this?! Her neighbors could already sleep!“

Dorian muttered something ununderstandable while they entered the main hall of the townhouse. 

A little confused, although flattered, she directed her look again back to Dr. Fen‘Harel, who stared at her with a even brighter smile. 

„Enjoy your evening, Eileen.“ he said and then the Dr. pressured his cigarette against his ashtray. 

„Good night, Dr. Fen‘Harel.“ 

Eileen didn’t even know why she bowed, but her body just moved and headed full of desire towards her main door and opened it, only to fall fall in Dorians hands. 

„Hey. I don’t wish to disturb you two love birds, but this mattress is really difficult to carry around alone.“ Zathrian said broody. 

Immediately their hug unbond and they took the mattress to Eileen's bedroom. 

When finished, Dorian let himself fall on the mattress and sighed again really heavily. 

„We walked so long. It was so exhausting- tell me - why is there only free parking slots miles away from your Apartment, Darling?“ 

Eileen let herself down besides him. 

„Because it is a City, Dorian. You could use our parking slot - eh, I mean my. Our residential building have an underground car park.“ 

Dorian pulled her towards himself and hugged her really tight. 

„Why didn’t you tell me?“ he asked. Dorian seemed really hurted and Eileen didn’t know how to answer for a while. 

„I was going to Dorian, I swear but....“ 

Dorians hug got tighter and Eileen could feel her tears again. She was by now annoyed from herself- she cried enough but with Dorian on her she felt stronger. There were no more words needed, Dorian understood, he always does. 

„Zathrian told you everything, I assume?”    
  
“Yes he did.”    
  
“And I regret it. He really got on my nerves during the ride.” Zathrian clinged in to the conversation.    
“Oh, please don’t act like you weren’t exploding!” Dorian defended himself.    
  
“I don’t! But I was not the one who didn’t know when to fucking shut up!”    
  


“How am I supposed to shut up when you didn’t allow me to call Cullen!”    
  
“You would have made things only worse!”    
  
“NO! I -”    
  
Eileen's chuckle stopped the fight between them. Both of them, Zathrian and Dorian looked confused in her direction, when the elven woman pulled her brother closer and added him to their hug.    
  
“Thank you for coming guys.”    
  
“It is of course my friend.” Dorian said while Zathrian looked ashamed away.    
  
“Probably we should move the car to your parking slot, there are still suitcases in the car.”   
  
“The first time we agree on one thing today, Zathrian!” Dorian said full of joy.    
  
“Then go Tevinter boy.”   
  
“Marvelous. You probably should make your licence, my friend.” Dorian answerd and left the apartment with the needed keys in his hands.    
  
“I did not tell mother anything. What I told her is that you forgot some things and that I will stay over the night.”    
  
“Thank you. Again.”   
  
“This is not the final resolution Eileen, how should you pay for that apartment? I looked for dormitory, but there are no rooms left. They are all booked out for the rest of the year and you already got the cheapest apartment..”.   
  
“You looked for rooms for me?”    
  
“Of course I did that, stupid.”    
  
Eileen cuddled herself closer to Zathrian. She was glad he was there, it feels like they were kids - him always wanting protecting her from everything. Especially since father left.    
  
“I shall look up for additional job then and write and advert for a roommate.”    
  
“You and with roommate? You always hated if we had sleepovers, even letting Cullen sleep beside you was a challenge, because you are such an introvert, and now you want to look for a roommate?”    
  
Zathrian didn’t mean it bad and she knew it. It was just him trying to cheer her up with his teasing.    
  
“Well, what I am supposed to do in your opinion?”    
  
He grunted. “No men. Especially since you have only one bedroom.”    
  
“Am I 16?”, Eileen chuckled.    
  


“No you are not..but you never no how - ..how..”    
  
“No men.” Eileen said still smiling. “I promise.” and gave Zathrian a caring kiss on his cheeks. 

Eileen’s mobile phone screen, which was lying on the ground, suddenly lighted up and Cullens name was to read on it. He was calling.    
  
“You in contact?” Zathrian said disapproving. 

  
“He requested me to call him.”    
  
The Elf sighed. “Maybe you should pick up.”    
  
“I should?”    
  
“At least hear him out, I suppose. I am nevertheless breaking every single of his bones.”    
  
Cullen's name disappeared on the screen and instead Dorians showed up.    
  
“Dorian?”   
  
“Can someone come down and help me? Even when my body is precious and strong - I can’t bring that stuff up all alone.”    
  
“Go.” Zathrian whispered. “I will help him.”    
  
Eileen thankfully nodded and went to the balcony to call Cullen back.   
  
“Eileen?”   
  
“Yes, that's me.”    
  
Cullen chuckled nervously.    
  
“Are you alright?”    
  


“I am fine.”    
  
“Good..Good..listen..I know you couldn’t bring much stuff with you and I..-”    
  
“Don’t bother. Zathrian and Dorian just came by and brought me them.”    
  
“They did?”    
  
Eileen could watch the two getting back to the apartment through the window. Dorian catched her glance and waved at her with a smiling face.   
  
“Yes. they did.” she said and waved back at Dorian.    
  
“Then..Then..then I am glad..I thought I could bring it to you..but it seems it is not necessary anymore.”   
  
“It is not.”    
  
“Then.. what about the rent Eileen?”    
  
“You didn’t consider that, right?”    
  
“No.., I did not.” he said ashamed.    
  
“I have the job and I will look up for another one..and I will look up for a roommate.”    
  
“A roommate?!”    
  
“Yes, a problem?”    
  
“No..no, there is no problem..I just thought I could give you the money for the rent..”   
  
“Your help is not needed Cullen, I’ll manage that.”    
  
The smell of smoke came to Eileen's nose and her body grew stiff. She forgot. She forgot that his balcony is right beside hers.    
  
She turned around and dared to look at him. Dr. Fen’Harel lips were moving silently and by reading his lips Eileen could figure out that he was saying, that he is sorry and went back into his apartment and pulled down his window shade.    
  
Eileen blushed. How embarrassing, this was not supposed for his ears.    
  
“Eileen, are you still here? Did you understand me?” Cullen said at the end of the other conduct.    
  
“I am sorry, what did you say?”    
  
“I said, that I want you to give the money. It is my fault that you are in this situation.”    
  
“No, Cullen. I don’t want your money!”   
  
“But-”   
  
“No but here, Cullen. I don’t need it and I don’t want it.”    
  
“Then..”    
  
“Good night, Cullen.”    
  
~~   
  
“And then he really dared to send me that letter, can you imagine?! If I would like to see that old man after all he did!”    
  
It was past midnight. With the help of Dorian and Zatrian, Eileen was able to decorate the apartment so far that it actually looked like someone is living in it. To celebrate their success they opened a bottle of Tevinter wine, which Dorian took with him.   
  
“Why don’t you meet with him, maybe he is sorry? You are his only son after all?”    
  
Dorian laughed out loud.    
  
“Eileen, you know what this man wanted to do with me?! He was always ashamed of me, why he should be sorry now?!”   
  
“You will never find out, if you don’t give him the chance to meet you!”    
  
“Delightful how you always try to see good in people, Eileen! Say it to her Zathrian, it is a bad idea!”    
  
“What are you afraid of Dorian? In the worst case scenario you just can leave.” Zathrian was lying on the floor and playing with a rubik’s cube.    
  
“Not you too!”, frustration was to hear in Dorians voice.    
  
“Look.” Zathrian set up, “I know you now for a very long amount of time Dorian and I know you well enough to know, that you will regret it and question a thousand of what if questions, when it is too late.” 

Eileen wondered if her brother tried to comfort himself or Dorian in this situation. He and father used to argue a lot back then because Zathrian caused nothing but trouble. Smear private belongings, skip school, get himself in fightings and the list gets even further. He never said it out loud, but Eileen knows for sure, that he is the one who is regretting it to never set things right with father.    
  
Dorian might had the same feeling, because he just nodded silently.    
“Will you come with me? I mean to the meeting location? He wants to meet on Saturday.”    
  
“Of course we will, right Zathrian?”    
  
“Yeah, why not. It’s been really long time I’ve been in Redcliffe anyway.”   
  
“Marvelous! So Eileen, to come back to you...so your Professor is really your neighbour? Weeeeird.”    
  
Dorian's mood changed in minutes and refilled the wine glasses and the three talked till all of them fell asleep.    
  
\------   
  
_ December, 2020 - 3 months later.  _   
  
It's been 3 months since Eileen began to study in Halamshiral. All she wished for came true but yet in different Circumstances. Luckily she was able to find a fulltime job at a restaurant and quit her job at the cafeteria, because she gained enough money as a waitress to finance herself. But her performance at university suffered enormously about the fact that she must skip between day and night shifts.    
  


It is officially not a problem that she is skipping classes because the students at Halamshiral don’t have a mandatory presence at university, but it is like an unwritten rule that one should not miss that much and on top of that Eileen has a really hard time to follow along with the topics and abidance of deadlines. 

  
It caused her a bad reputation among the students and Genitivi even once asked her attendance. It was was not to miss, that he was disappointed because the daughter of Ean’Harel Lavellan seems to fail. 

“Pass the upcoming exams with flying colors and prove to us that you are worth studying at our place.”, he said to her. Eileen didn’t want to mention her full time job, the last thing she needed was the headmaster to pity her.   
  
And so it came that the Elf stayed most of her time in her workplace or in the library to study.    
In her lack of privacy she lost many old friends, because they got mad at her for not keeping up contact. This applies of course not for Dorian.

  
  
The meeting between father and son in Redcliff did not go very well, but at least better than expected and Dorian’s father gave up to command his son to come back to Tevinter and continue their legacy. Instead he offered Dorian a kickstarter for a new fashion label, that he always dreamt of.    
  
Zathrian jokes about this and says that he never seen Dorian ever working so hard on something, but deep inside the siblings wish nothing but the best for their friend and they know that he will get really successful one day. 

  
…   
  
“Oi Boss, where are you with your thoughts again?” a big muscular Qunari built up in front of Eileen, who was leaning at the bar.    
  
“University.”    
  
“Ah. I guess you need something strong today!” the Qunari tried to cheer her up and handed her a terrible smelling shot.    
  
“We are at work, Bull.”    
  
“Ah come on, don’t be always like this, Boss! I bet you didn’t enjoyed yourself for a long time, may I help you?”    
  
“Piss of Bull, see the red head over there? She is alone, may try your luck with her?”    
  
“See, that’s the reason why i like you so much Boss, you know exactly my type!”    
  
“How could I not when you fancy red heads in every shift we share?” 

The Bull gifted Eileen with a smile before he left to take the woman's order. There is no particular reason why he calls her Boss, he just feels like it he said once.    
Weird the Qunari, but Eileen liked the Iron Bull. He was the only co-worker she really gets along and when they have a little free time he is always up for jokes and laughter. Eileen really appreciates those times, because it was a welcomed difference from her daily work and study routine.    
  
Eileen sighed and watched the Bull taking order. He is for sure charismatic and knows how to talk to people. The fact that he is Qunari doesn’t even seem to be a problem.    
  


It was a calm shift and the few people who came where just here for a drink. Eileen was about to clean some glasses when the main door opened and Dr. Fen’Harel came in with a dwarven company. She swallowed. Eileen didn’t see him for ages, her windows shades were mostly down like his and she avoided it to enter her balcony and in the university they saw each other only when she managed to visit his classes on time.   
  
Their glances met and he wanted to sit on a free table but the dwarf led him to the bar.   
  
“C’mon Chuckles, you know why we came here! It is time to celebrate! Hey lovely, give me and my friend here some of West Hill Brandy, you have it right?”   
  
The dwarf already seemed tipsy but nevertheless Eileen filled their glasses. She could feel Dr. Fen'Harels look on her, but she tried to avoid to look back.  
  
“C’mon Chuckles, drink! It is your night!”   
  
The Elf put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and let a tired sigh out.   
  
“Credits belongs also to you, Master Tethras.”   
  
“Yes, that’s why we are here!”  
  
“Ah, it doesn’t matter what I am saying..right? Good have your fun child of the stone but I cannot join your madness, I’m the driver forgotten?”   
  
“That’s not the spirit I like about you Chuckles!”   
  
The dwarf could really drink a lot, but after his fifth brandy and a bunch of whisky shots he seemed like he came to an end.  
  
“Hey lovely!”, he pointed at Lavellan,”You seem like a really decent woman, can I introduce you to my friend Chuckles? Eh, I mean he goes by the name Solas. Today we published our first book together, who had ever thought that we would do that - impressive isn’t it? What about you guys share numbers or something like that, it is to long ago that Chuckles here had a Date.” he laughed.   
  
His breath smelled terrible and had troubles to keep himself up on the chair.   
  
“Varric calm yourself, she is one of my students.”   
  
“Oh? Really? I am sorry lovely. Such a pity you would make a great couple - perhaps once you graduate, with his attitude it seems that he will not find a nice girl so quick.”   
  
“Varric.” the Elf said in a really sharp tone  
  
“But it’s true! How many years passed since Mythal died...5? You didn’t go on a single date since then!”  
  
“Time to go.”  
  
“But we just came!!”   
  
“You are not yourself when you’re drunk, you embarrassed me enough tonight, let’s go.”   
  
“But..-”.   
  
Even when the dwarf seemed really heavy, the Dr. managed to grab him under his shoulders and teared him out.   
  
“I’m sorry Eileen, here’s your money. Good night.”   
  
And away they are.  
  
“So a Professor of yours, huh?..Well at least he left a great tip.” Bull said when he came back to the bar.   
  
~~  
  


Eileen was just at home for about 20 minutes when someone knocked at her door.    
  
“Ir’abelas to disturb you that late Da’len..but I saw the lights on and I thought you came home from your shift. I thought about millions options how I can demonstrate about how sorry I am,.. so this are my preparations for each class..-” he looked down on his stack of notes.    
  
“I didn’t cover everything that i wrote down but still..i thought it could might help you since.., since you are clearly not able to come to the classes regularly.”    
  
“Tel’ abelas. Your friend is not the first and for sure not the last drunk person I have to serve.”    
  
“Still, please take my offer and whenever you have questions you can ask me anytime..you know where you can find me.”    
  
Suspicion caught Lavellan.   
  
“Genitivi talked with you about me I assume?”    
  
Fen’harel nodded.    
  
“I was the one who told him that you should be able to pass the exams.”    
  
“Thank you Hahren, I don’t want to seem unthankful but why do such a thing?”    
  
“It just seemed you have a really hard time right now, I didn’t want to be the one who would put even more stones on your way, Da’len. And please since we are also neighbours..call me Solas, if we meet in privat.” 

Eileen remembered that every time they met each other, it was never really in happy moments.    
  
“Thank you,...Solas..I will not miss the opportunity.”    
  
He smiled. 

  
“I know you can do it, not only because of your family tree. Good night..Eileen, till the next time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ean’harel --> he who hunts in the sky, lit.dread bird. From the words: ean (bird) + har’el (dreaded, feared)  
> source:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401050/chapters/9995180#workskin
> 
> Da'len: Little child; little one.  
> Ir abelas: I am sorry.  
> Tel'abelas: I'm not sorry.
> 
> Source:https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Elven_language


End file.
